Olor de hogar
by Fangirlear4Live
Summary: Con la entrada del mes decembrino, Eren nota al Capitán de mal humor. Cuando Hanji le diga el porqué, ¿Será capaz de mantenerse callado? Y sobre todo estando solos. ¡One-shot por el cumpleaños de Heichou!


**¡Feliz Navidad!**  
**Y sobre todo, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Heichou!**  
**Ojalá pudieramos saber tu edad, pero seguro bebes sangre de unicornio. La juventud será eterna.**

**Bueno, este one-shot es por el cumpleaños del capitán. Queria hacer algo con el mismo ambiente de las obras de _Nawa/Siwa_ (artista de doujinshis Riren) y el doujinshi _Heichou no chimpei no hichinichi.  
_¡Leanlo si gustan!**

**Este fue el resultado. Pero me gustó. Así que espero que a ustedes también.**  
**¡Ojalá les agrade!**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Es de Hajime Isayama. Al que adoro demasiado.**

**Notas: Esto no es ni Riren o Ereri. Porque elegir uno hubiera sido mi fin, ya que ambos me apasionan. Pero así gusten de cualquiera de los dos ships (que son lo mismo según yo) pueden leer esto sin problemas. Eso espero.**

**Advertencia: Si no les gusta mucho lo dulce, tomen un vaso de agua y lean después.**

* * *

_¡Por el cumpleaños de Heichou!: Olor a hogar._

Eren se acurrucó un poco más entre las sabanas de su cama, sintiendo el frio colarse en la fina tela y llegando hasta sus huesos. Demonios que estaba haciendo frio.

A pesar de que llevaba despierto un buen rato, Eren no había hecho más que sucumbir al placer de quedarse unos minutos más en la cama.

De todas maneras, el capitán llegaría en un rato a levantarlo; y no de manera muy placentera. No era como si le gritara todo el tiempo – Solo cuando en realidad se quedaba dormido y no escuchaba los constantes gruñidos del Capitán llamándole repetidamente –, por lo demás; era lo que se podía decir amable el resto de los días.

Pero todo había cambiado en Diciembre. La época de navidad, que conllevaba su frio, las comidas y aquella felicidad en el aire. Como que sacaba lo peor de aquel hombre. Eren lo había notado, pero había preferido callarse – Por el bien de su integridad física.–

Días más tarde se enteró él porque del mal humor del capitán – O más bien, el que hubiera empeorado– Gracias a Hanji. La científica le había cachado observando al capitán minuciosamente y seguramente con una interrogante en el rostro.

– Eren.

– ¿Si? –Respondió vagamente, aun distraído.

– Quieres saber por qué el enano anda de peor humor estos días ¿No es así? –Sonrió como solo ella sabía hacer, acomodándose la montura al mismo tiempo.

Eren se avergonzó. ¿Tan obvio había sido? Seguramente hasta el capitán lo había notado observándolo.

Entre su vergüenza, no consiguió articular un _«Sí»_. Así que movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en un gesto afirmativo.

Hanji lanzó una risotada.

– Bueno, Bueno. A Levi no le gusta que ande abriendo la bocota sobre este tema, pero te lo diré porque parece que no puedes dormir sin saberlo. –Hizo un breve silencio. – Levi no odia las navidades, si es lo que te preguntas. Puede ser amargado, pero no es para tanto.

Eren soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado manteniendo.

Iba a darle las gracias por decirle aquello a Hanji cuando la científica lo interrumpió.

– Pero… Levi odia celebrar su cumpleaños. Que por alguna obra del destino es el mismo día de la navidad. Así que, podría decirse que el enano es un embrollo de contradicciones. –De nuevo hizo una pausa. Y soltó una risa larga. – ¡No le digas que te dije nada, Eren! –Y dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda, dejó a Eren en donde estaba; pero ahora impresionado por lo que se había enterado.

_El cumpleaños del capitán… era en el mismo día de la navidad._

Luego de eso, Eren había dejado de observar tan _intensamente_ al mayor.

De eso hacía ya una semana.

Por alguna extraña razón; que se encontraba como una bola de sentimientos en su estómago, Eren no se quería levantar. Lo cual era una conducta un poco irresponsable, ya que era un soldado. Pero no quería poner pie en el suelo y empezar con aquel día que se le haría tan largo.

Quizás era por el frio –La nieve se había intensificado al inicio de la semana–. O porque tendría que limpiar, aunque ya no fuera un problema. Pero la razón original, y aunque tratara de evadirla en su mente, era que ese día tan frio era 25 de Diciembre.

Navidad.

El cumpleaños del Capitán Levi.

Eren se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la sabana. Si bien sabía que no tenía nada más que fingir que no estaba al tanto de nada, no podría hacerlo. ¿Por qué el capitán odiaba su propio cumpleaños? ¿Por qué nadie más lo sabía? Estaba seguro de que nadie más en el castillo lo sabía. Ni siquiera Petra –Lo que le sorprendió. –

Los cumpleaños eran algo para celebrarse, y aunque el capitán tuviera sus razones, él si le diría algo. Aunque después tuviera que limpiar hasta el techo de las habitaciones de todo el lugar.

Se sentó en la cama, con el cabello revuelto y aun somnoliento. El capitán no lo había ido a despertar, aunque ya lo estaba. Y nadie más fue por él. Así que decidió hacerlo por sí mismo antes de que le reprendieran por flojo. A lo mejor era muy temprano, pero lo dudaba.

Igual no había forma de saber qué hora era, el sótano no tenía ninguna entrada de luz.

Con pesar se levantó de la cama a vestirse y lavarse la cara –Y ver que hacía con ese cabello suyo.–

**-XX-**

Ya con el uniforme puesto Eren subió las escaleras del sótano. Una de las ventanillas dejaba colar los rayos del sol, así que supuso que estaba bien de tiempo, o tal vez muy temprano.

Se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde suponía que todos deberían de estar, preparando el desayuno y en otras actividades.

– Buenos días. –Anunció cuando entró en el comedor.

Silencio total.

No había nadie allí, ni el capitán tomando el té por la mañana. Ni Hanji hablando hasta por los codos. Ni el ruido de los demás desde la cocina.

Solo alcanzaba a escuchar el ruido de algunos pájaros fuera y por las ventanas observó la nieve cayendo, que cubría a los árboles cercanos.

Eren caminó hasta la mitad de la habitación, viendo a todos lados.

A lo mejor estaba equivocado y de verdad era muy temprano. Lo cual era extraño ya que el siempre solía despertarse justo a la hora o un poco más tarde. No era lo que llamarían una persona madrugadora.

– ¿Hola? –Alzó un poco la voz. Dudaba que lo hubiesen dejado solo en el castillo.

Eren salió del comedor y subió al segundo piso.

Subía las escaleras con cuidado, como si hacer ruido hiciera que algo se quebrara.

Empezó a recorrer todo el castillo en busca de los demás. Nadie. Ni en sus dormitorios. Ni en la cocina. Ni en la sala común o en el depósito.

Solo quedaba por revisar la biblioteca. Caminó hasta aquel lugar que no muy frecuentemente visitaba –Por falta de tiempo y no porque no quisiera. –

– ¿Hola…? –Dijo abriendo las amplias puertas de la biblioteca. El lugar estaba caliente, a diferencia del resto del castillo.

– Buenos días, mocoso.

Escuchó la voz del capitán que venía de su izquierda y dio un pequeño salto en el mismo lugar.

– ¡Buenos días, capitán! –Respondió energético y hablando rápidamente en posición firme.

Eren observó al hombre. Lo miraba sentado desde uno de los sofás que se encontraban allí. Tenía un libro en el regazo y la chimenea estaba encendida. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con aquel personaje lo vio _tranquilo. _

– ¿Qué haces despierto, Eren?

Hablaba tranquilamente, como que si el hecho de que estuviera despierto fuera algo extraño.

– ¿Es muy temprano, señor?

Levi miró hacia la ventana. Solo entraba luz blanca por la nieve.

– Supongo.

Regresó la vista hacía Eren, que seguía de pie en la puerta.

– Puedes sentarte. Y cierra la puerta, que se cuela el frio.

Hizo lo que le pedía y caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá en frente de él. Cerca del fuego. Coloco sus manos cerca, calentándolas un poco. No se había dado cuenta de que hacía frio en el resto del edificio hasta que había entrado en esa habitación. Tan caliente y con olor a hogar.

Se acurruco más en el sofá.

– Hm, Capitán. ¿En dónde están los demás? –Se atrevió a preguntar luego de un rato.

Levi había seguido con la lectura del libro que tenía entre sus manos. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y el libro a la altura de la nariz, muy concentrado. Parecía un profesor.

Siguió leyendo un rato más hasta que levanto la mirada hacía Eren y de nuevo coloco el libro en sus piernas.

– Como sabrás, hoy es navidad. Todos fueron a la ciudad con sus familias. Hanji solo fue a comprar como una desquiciada quién sabe qué cosa. Y Erwin anda lleno de trabajo, como siempre. Así que también está fuera, supongo. O quizás enterrado debajo un montón de papeles en su oficina. De igual manera no le he visto. –Le habló despacio, como explicándole algo muy difícil. Le miró un momento más, esperando que acotara algo. Eren no dijo nada, sino que asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Y Levi reanudo su lectura.

Eren se perdió en sus pensamientos. Estaban solos. Ambos. Quizás con el Capitán Erwin enterrado debajo una pila de hojas de trabajo en su oficina, pero estaban solos.

Todos se habían ido por navidad con sus familias. Y ellos eran los únicos sin nadie.

Ese pensamiento le entristeció. Al menos aún tenía a Mikasa y Armin, pero ambos estaban lejos. Los extrañaba.

Se limitó a ver por la ventana, en silencio. Hasta que su estómago rugió.

Eren sintió su cara ponerse caliente. Y volteó rápidamente hacia el capitán, que ya lo miraba inquisitivamente.

– Estúpido mocoso, no me digas que ni siquiera fuiste capaz de tragar algo de la cocina. –Dijo levantándose y dejando el libro en la mesa de al lado.

Eren se cubrió la cabeza, por autodefensa quizás.

– ¿Qué demonios haces? Vamos, muévete.

Se levantó solo para ver al capitán saliendo de la biblioteca. En silencio lo siguió. Saliendo al pasillo frio del castillo.

**-XXX-**

Eren se sorprendió al ver que se dirigían a la cocina. Sabía muy bien –Gracias a Hanji– que el capitán no sabía cocinar. Así que a lo mejor lo pondría a él a trabajar.

Entraron a la cocina y el mayor se dirigió a la estufa a servirse de la tetera. Aún seguía caliente lo que estaba dentro, porque vio como la taza humeaba.

Se recostó de espaldas a la encimera y observo a Eren mientras tomaba un sorbo del té.

– ¿No vas a comer algo?

Eren se sorprendió. Así que lo había acompañado hasta la cocina para que comiera. No era algo que le sucedía todos los días. Hasta había detenido su lectura y la habitación tibia por bajar a la cocina con él.

Sintió en su estómago una punzada de _algo _agradable pero que no supo describir.

A lo mejor era hambre.

Se movió hasta donde sabía que guardaban el pan y agarro un poco, sirviéndose café también.

Se sentó en la mesa, un poco incómodo porque el capitán seguía de pie.

– Siéntese también, capitán. –Le dijo naturalmente. Sin pensar. Se golpeó mentalmente.

A pesar de las miles de reacciones nada positivas que se formularon en su cabeza, Eren se sorprendió al ver que Levi se sentaba en la silla en frente de él, colocando la taza encima de la mesa, y sin reprocharle nada.

Muchas cosas peculiares habían sucedido en lo que iba del día y que Eren no estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Siguió comiendo en silencio.

**-XXXX-**

Sin darse cuenta, la tarde había llegado. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, aunque apenas se hubiera mostrado en el cielo. El capitán y él habían estado metidos en el ocio todo el día. Descubriendo que Erwin en realidad no estaba enterrado bajo papeles, sino que había salido.

Luego de que Eren comiera, habían ido de nuevo a la biblioteca. Y Eren descubrió que el mayor era susceptible al frio, cuando en la tarde se cubrió con una frazada en el sofá. Ambos habían estado leyendo. Y el silencio había reinado entre ellos la mayor parte del día, porque en realidad no tenían nada que decirse.

Ni siquiera habían almorzado, porque la flojera era mucha y había frio afuera.

Eren se había dormido en algún momento y despertado unas horas más tarde. Bajo la intensa mirada de Levi, que seguía cubierto por la frazada, sentado en el sofá frente a él.

– Me quede dormido… lo siento. –Dijo mientras se reincorporaba en donde estaba. La temperatura había descendido un poco. Y el fuego estaba por apagarse.

Se levantó con pesar a avivar la llama.

Por el rabillo del ojo observo al capitán levantarse de su lugar, enrollado en las sabanas. Parecía un niño, y le recordó a él mismo de pequeño.

Se sorprendió cuando ocupo el lugar donde antes había estado sentando.

Eren se levantó de donde estaba agachado cuando terminó con lo que hacía y observo a Levi, acurrucado en el sofá donde había pasado el día sentado y en el que hasta hace unos minutos había echado una siesta.

En realidad no sabía qué hacer. ¿Sentarse en el otro sofá, donde el capitán había estado? ¿Irse? No tenía idea.

– Eren, siéntate. –Le dijo mirándolo y con voz autoritaria.

Caminó hasta el otro sofá, dispuesto a tomar asiento cuando de nuevo le interrumpió.

– No seas idiota, Eren. Aquí, conmigo.

Se quedó congelado. ¿Había escuchado bien? No, seguramente aún estaba durmiendo.

– ¿Cómo dice, señor? –Se atrevió a cuestionar.

– Eres un estúpido mocoso que no entiende nada, pero aun así te mantienes caliente. –Hizo una pausa, enrollándose más en las sabanas. – Y tengo frio, Eren.

De nuevo, aquel sentimiento en el hueco de su estómago volvió. Esta vez estaba seguro de que no era hambre.

Se dio la vuelta, como autómata y camino hasta el sofá, situándose justo en frente del capitán.

Tenía la punta de la nariz roja. Casi se le sale una carcajada.

Como pudo, se metió con él en el pequeño sofá. Cubriéndose con su propia sabana, aunque no tuviera mucho frio.

Y sintió como Levi recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, y sus manos agarraban su brazo derecho.

Estaban frías.

– No sabía que era tan friolento, capitán. –Un pensamiento escapo de su boca sin que pudiera detenerse a pensarlo.

– Y tú eres una jodida bolsa de agua tibia andante, mocoso. –Le reprochó. Pegándose más a él.

Eren soltó una carcajada y no dijo nada más.

Podía escuchar aun a las aves afuera, probablemente en sus nidos. El viento soplando fuertemente, haciendo que alguna ventana de abajo sonara. El sonido de la madera crujiendo por el fuego de la chimenea, y algún relinchido de los caballos del establo –El de él mismo y el del capitán– supuso.

– Capitán Levi.

Su voz salió suavemente, por alguna razón. Observó al hombre a su lado. Sus manos ya se habían calentado, pero aun sostenían su brazo con bastante ahínco. Lo cual no le molestó, ni comentó. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su nariz seguía fría.

– ¿Hm?

– Feliz navidad. –Dijo casi susurrando. Levi abrió los ojos lentamente y le observo. Quizás pensaba que se le había olvidado.

Quitó una de sus manos del brazo de Eren y la llevó hasta su cabello, sacudiéndolo. Cosa que nunca hacía y sorprendió al menor.

– Feliz navidad también, Eren. –Y regreso su mano a su brazo. Cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

El hueco de su estómago se sentía feliz, como cuando comía su comida favorita. El sentimiento que había estado sintiendo todo el día volvió y se quedó allí.

Suspiró.

Luego se acordó de algo. Probablemente no debió haberlo hecho. Hanji le había dicho que no comentara nada. Pero quizás era por lo que había sucedido o porque el capitán había estado extrañamente de buen humor aquel día –A diferencia del resto del mes– que se le ocurrió decirle aquello.

– Capitán. También quería, hm… decirle que… –Calló un momento. Los nervios le comían por dentro. Y miraba fijamente al suelo, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. – Feliz cumpleaños.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Y sintió la cara caliente.

Levi se despegó de su lado, pero seguía estando cerca. Abrió un ojo solo para encontrar al capitán viéndolo desde donde estaba.

– ¿Fue Hanji?

Eren asintió.

– Cuatro ojos de mierda. –Susurro, pero el menor escucho.

– ¡Ella me dijo que no dijera nada! Pero pienso que un cumpleaños debe ser celebrado, y aunque estemos solo nosotros, quería que supiera que al menos alguien si lo recuerda. Por eso, Feliz cumpleaños capitán. –Eren habló rápidamente, apenas haciendo pausas entre las palabras.

Levi tenía una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, que Eren había tenido muy pocas oportunidades de observar.

_Adorable._

Sin pensarlo. Saltó sobre él y lo abrazó. Como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía con nadie.

Enterró el rostro del capitán en su cuello y pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello de él. Oliendo su cabello y cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Sintió como Levi pasaba sus brazos tras su espalda, correspondiendo a aquel efusivo abrazo.

Se quedaron un rato así. Sintiendo la respiración del mayor en su cuello. Y sus latidos, que era lo único que podía escuchar en aquel momento. Estaba casi sentado en sus piernas, pero no le molestó, ni el capitán manifestó nada al respecto.

– Sí que eres tibio, Eren. –Dijo enterrando aún más la cabeza en el cuello del menor.

Le daba cosquillas sentir la respiración del capitán en esa parte de su cuerpo, pero no le dio importancia.

– Puede quedarse junto a mí el tiempo que quiera.

– Hmm.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que sus latidos se volvieran más lentos y su respiración más profunda.

Se había dormido.

Y Eren le siguió.

**-XXXXX-**

– Vaya.

Comentó en voz baja una mujer de lentes, en la puerta de la biblioteca; observando una peculiar escena.

En uno de los sofás del lugar, enrollados entre sabanas y con el fuego a punto de extinguirse, se encontraba Eren y Levi. El más bajo encima del adolescente, con la cabeza recostada en su hombro. Y durmiendo como hacía tiempo Hanji no le había visto dormir; _profundamente. _Y los brazos de Eren protectoramente en su espalda. Como si se fuera a escapar de un momento a otro.

Sonrió. Sí que sería malo interrumpirlos. Bueno, había sido su culpa por tardarse tanto comprando ingredientes para un pastel.

Se acercó al fuego, avivándolo de nuevo. Y salió del lugar en silencio. Dirigiéndose a la cocina a preparar el dichoso pastel.

Se moría de ganas por ver cómo reaccionarían esos dos cuando se despertaran.

Sí que sería algo divertido de presenciar.

* * *

**¡Si llegaron hasta acá tendrán un abrazo virtual!**  
**Reviewww, por favor. ¡REVIEEWW! Porque me hacen feliz. ¡REVIEEW! Porque es navidad.**

**Seré franca diciendo que, a pesar de llevar un tiempo en este fandom; nunca había escrito de este par.**  
**No sé por qué.**

**Pero me gustó el ambiente que cree en este escrito. Porque era exactamente lo que quería.**  
**Y hasta puedo continuarlo, porque en serio esos dos se traen _algo_, y quisiera escribirlo.**

**¡Pero es su decisión! Escribo para ustedes :'D**  
**¡Oh, se me olvidaba! Esto está ambientado en el tiempo en el que el escuadron de Levi aún vivía. **  
**Porque me parece que en esos tiempos todavía se era _«Feliz»_, no como las cosas están revueltas ahora(?)**

**Sin más, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! De nuevo.**

**¡Y gracias por leer!**


End file.
